


Now that we're out

by LadyGrey1996



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Anthology, Fluff, M/M, Moments, Vignette
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 02:57:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10607865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyGrey1996/pseuds/LadyGrey1996
Summary: An anthology of Phan moments after Dan and Phil come out.





	

"Hey let's take a photo here!" Phil says admiring the view. He raises his hand for a selfie and wraps his arm around Dan's waist.  
"Uhm, Phil?"  
"What?"  
"Your hand." Dan says pointedly.  
"Why? I mean everyone knows now so..."  
"Yes but... that doesn't mean we'll suddenly start taking photos as a couple. We're still us." He says weakly.  
"I thought the whole point was being more free, Dan." Phil says smirking and pulls him closer. Dan let's out a squicky sound and lands on Phil turning to smile to the camera.  
"Oh wait." Phil brings his phone closer. "I was taking a video" he lets out a laugh.  
"I can't believe you, you dildo!" Dan laughs and Phil's taps stop.  
"Come on let's take the picture."

Later Phil uploads the photo with a huge ship behind them and Dan vetoes the idea of making a pun about it.  
That night he also uploads the video as _"BTS of a Dan and Phil selfie_


End file.
